


and the dreams you left behind you didn't need them

by ouijadazed



Series: Ouijadazed's Summer 2015 Drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouijadazed/pseuds/ouijadazed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a prompt.<br/>louis is pregnant and harry wakes up with amnesia</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the dreams you left behind you didn't need them

**Author's Note:**

> part of my drabble series.  
> title from 5sos' Amnesia bc im cliche and gross, how could i not.

It was a week after the crash that Harry woke up from a coma. Louis, his husband, was alerted of the information at ten-thirty one Thursday night, just before he said his prayers and wrapped himself in the duvet on Harry's side of the bed. He has whispered his goodnights to his swollen tummy, and right before he rolled over, his phone was buzzing on his nightstand. 

"Louis?" It was Dr. Carlson, the one taking care of Harry after his surgery. 

"Yes? Yeah, I'm here, sorry. Is Harry okay?" He asked the doctor. 

"He's awake, now, if that's what you mean. But there are some-" The doctor paused, "Complications, if you will."

"Should I come to the hospital?"

Dr. Carlson spoke up immediately, "Yes, I think you should. See you soon, Louis."

He hung up and slipped his shoes on, careful to avoid squishing his five month pregnant belly. 

"Alright, baby, we've gotta go see your daddy," He told the bump on his way down the stairs and out the front door. 

Once in his car, Louis carefully shifted gears and drove the twenty miles to the hospital. He checked in and went up to the room he knew Harry was staying in.

When he opened the door, he saw his husband of five years laying awake, flipping through channels on the tiny monitor. 

"Harry!" He ran and embraced the man, who pulled back in shock.

"Who are you? Why do you know my name?" Harry answered. Tears prickled in Louis' eyes, remembering what Dr. Carlson said about "complications".

"Hazza, it's me, Louis. I'm your husband, darling," Louis spoke with caution. Harry's eyes lit up, but stayed wary.

"Husband? You mean we're married?" He asked.

Louis nodded, allowing tears to fall. "Yeah, baby. And we are having a baby here soon. Four more months."

Harry looked at Louis' protruding stomach, "Our baby?" He whispered.

"Yeah, sweetheart. That's our baby girl in there."

"Why can't I remember you? Why can't I remember our baby? Why can't I remember marrying you?" Harry asked, frowning deeply. "Why am I in this hospital?"

Dr. Carlson walked in then, allowing Louis time to answer Harry's questions before talking.

"Well, honey. You were in an accident. Motor cycle crash, coming home from work last Monday. Today is Thursday. Um. You always insisted on taking the bike. Your students, um. They're 7th graders, they think your bike is the coolest thing ever. So that's why you take it to work," Louis paused, drawing on a deep breath. "A truck hit you, and you fell off. Broke your wrist and leg, suffered a severe concussions, and fell into a coma."

"Wait, so, what year is it?" 

"Baby, it's 2015. You're 27 years old. I'm 29. we got married in 2010, in Holmes Chapel, with all of your family, and mine."

"I can't remember."

Dr. Carlson spoke up then, "Harry, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I was getting ready to go to sleep. In my bed at mums house. It was 2007, and I was almost in my second year of uni."

"So, nothing after that, then?" Harry shook his head. "Well, luckily, after the crash, nothing else was damaged, and it is expected that your memory will be fully restored within a few weeks. Would you like to go home, now?"

Harry thought for a moment. " Does home mean with mum or Louis?"

"With Louis. You live in New York City, Harry. Your mum is thousands of miles away, and we're afraid she couldn't make it on such short notice."

Harry nodded solemnly. "I'll go home, thanks."

Dr. Carlson nodded and pulled the folder from the foot of the bed, filling out files and giving Louis time to talk to his husband.

"So you're gonna come home with me?" Louis asked.

"Well, yeah. It's bot like I Have any other choice. And when did we move to New York?"

Louis chuckled, "2011. You graduated from uni and decided it was time for a change. Everything settled down after the wedding, and we were ready to get our own place, rather than in the apartment we were living in."

"Yeah, but why New York?" Harry asked, still wondering.

"We honeymooned there. You decided it would be a great change, and you had enough money set aside to make the move, so we did," Louis recalled.

 

Harry was released later that night, allowing Louis to drive him back to their home. 

"So this is it?" Harry asked. Louis nodded, offering the man a smile, patting his hand and sliding out the drivers seat and into the driveway.

The two made their way into the house, Louis waddling slightly.

"You said you were how far along?"

"We are five months. She's due on September third."

Harry took a moment to let it sink in, that if he didn't get his memory back before then, their baby, their only, first, baby could be born with only one father to take care of her. 

They went to sleep, Harry choosing to sleep next to Louis, hoping it would bring something back. 

 

When they woke up, Louis found Harry in the kitchen, pancakes sizzling on the stove.

Louis was dressed in only sweatpants, leaving his tummy on show. When he walked down the stairs to be faced with Harry, the man let out a fond sigh. 

"Your favorite breakfast is pancakes. With syrup and strawberries," Harry smiled, putting the food on a plate for his husband. "Oh! And we got married on July 23rd, 2010. Gemma was the bridesmaid next to you, along with your sisters, Lottie, and Félicité?"

Louis let out a cry, hopping down from his place on the stool, wrapping his arms around his husband, who returned the embrace lovingly. "I love you so much, Harry."

"There's still a lot missing, but I think I remember the important stuff. I don't quite remember the baby making, but I remember discussing it," Louis nodded, understanding. "And there's some stuff, maybe you could help me piece together later, after breakfast, perhaps?"

"Babe, I have work today at 9, so maybe later, during dinner?"

"Oh. Where do you work?"

Louis smiled, "I work at the delivery room in the hospital. You are a seventh grade history teacher."

"You deliver babies?"

"Mm-Hmm." 

"Who's gonna deliver our baby?"

Louis laughed, "Another doctor, baby."

"Oh, duh. Um, Louis?" Harry asked. Louis looked up from his last bite of pancake.

"Yes?" 

"I love you. And our baby. Love you both so much, and I just want to remember. So bad. I love you."

 

Harry has his full memory back by the 6th month of Louis' pregnancy, and it surprises them both when Harry wakes up at 5am with the last recollections of what he didn't remember. 

They shared their first kiss after the accident, both of their faces lighting up lovingly.

 

Their baby girl, Meredith Jude Styles, is born three months later, naturally, albeit the doctor's wishes to do a cesarean section. She is a healthy 7lb 04 ounces with brown curls and blue eyes, and all the love from her daddies. 

Harry never takes his bike to work anymore, considering the damage that was done to it in the crash. He takes Louis' word for it and just takes his car, assuring that it is indeed the safer choice.  
Now that he has his family back, there is nothing to take them away again

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me here:
> 
> Twitter: [loIitalou](https://twitter.com/loiitalou)
> 
> Tumblr: [dreaminglwt](http://dreaminglwt.tumblr.com) >SEND ME YOUR PROMPTS HERE AND I WILL GIVE YOU A DRABBLE! SUMMER 2015 OFFER ONLY :D
> 
>            [ larrysmutrecs](http://larrysmutrecs.tumblr.com)


End file.
